I Don't Belong Here, Do I?
by Swa-Sa Masou
Summary: Set in "The Party's Over" I love Dean so much, even after all the Lindsay stuff. I want Rory to stay with him and this is how she could not have him drive away that night. one-shot


_**A/N: I just watched Rory and Dean at her grandparents set-up party and I love Dean so much. I really think that Logan is funny, though, so I wanted to pound this out before I watch any more with him and possibly lose the enthusiasm.**_

 _"I don't belong here, anymore, do I?"_ Dean looked crushed but determined to not keep himself intertwined with this life if Rory didn't want him there.

The tears formed in Rory's eyes as Dean pulled the door to his pick up open. She didn't want to lose him again. This was just like that night at the dance.

He was removing himself from her life because he thought it was what was best for her. They had talked about that night since their relationship rekindled. He had apologized for yelling at her but said that he stood by his decision. When she questioned him about why he would still choose to end it with her at that point, he had pointed out how badly she clearly wanted to give it a shot with Jess. He laid it all out for her. He felt that he had been selfish with her all those months that he had seen her looking at Jess. Sure, he was jealous, but he also knew that she liked Jess and craved his company.

That night, in her dorm room, he had given her the romantic yet frustrating explanation "I guess I was so wrapped up in how much I didn't want to lose you that I convinced myself to believe you. Then when I said all those things, I was so mad. Even when I calmed down, I realized that all of that had been bubbling just below the surface. You wanted Jess and I needed to let you go to him. I couldn't hold you back from that anymore. I still think it was the right thing, even if I wish you had made it back to me earlier."

Now here he was, doing it again. He thought she wanted this dress and the diamonds and the fancy party that was spilling out behind her. He thought he was driving away from being a distraction from what she wanted in life.

"Dean!" His despondent face turned to look at her. He reached out a hand and cupped her cheek, wiping away a tear. "Dean-"

Closing the door again, he moved closer to her, "Shhh, shhh, Rory. It's okay. You're an Ivy League girl and I'm just me, still a bag boy at Doose's and trying to find a way to move up in the world. It's okay. I don't belong here and we both know it."

Swallowing back her sadness, Rory lifted her hand up to grasp his around the wrist, unwilling to break the connection to her face. She leaned gently into it. "Dean, you belong wherever I am. If I'm here, then you belong here and that's all there is to it." She began as a whisper, but by the end her voice was strong and sure.

He looked skeptical. "Rory, you just came out of your grandparents' mansion, with a diamond necklace, earrings to match, and a tiara that probably cost more than I make in a year at the market. How can you say I belong here?" He gestured to their watching crowd of eligible young bachelors. "They belong here, not me."

He tried to take a step away, but Rory held fast to his hand. She wasn't letting him go so easily this time. "These guys are here because," she paused, if the situation was reversed, she would hate this, "Yes, okay, my grandparents apparently set up this night for me to meet someone they approve of more, but I don't care. These guys were sitting around with me and one of them asked who I was going to choose. When I said that I should let my boyfriend decide, they all did this weird collective male groan thing and I panicked because my stupid champagne brain apparently doesn't know how to tell time! They all traipsed up here with me to see the boy who has stolen my heart, as one of them put it."

She stood on her tip toes, even in the heels, and ran her hand through Dean's hair. "That's you, Dean. You've stolen my heart. You've had it since we were 16. No matter what else has happened, I've always loved you. I've always cared for you and I know that I want to be with you. If you want proof that you belong here, then come inside."

The smile that had wound up on Dean's face through her speech faded, "I don't know, Rory. Your grandparents didn't exactly like me in high school, I doubt they'll like me any better now, especially if I'm crashing their big party to find you someone to replace me."

Rory held her hands on either side of his face, a move far too juvenile for her to have attempted had she been stone-cold sober, but that champagne brain thing was real. "Hey, listen to me. I love you, Dean Forrester. You belong with me, whether that's in my dorm, in the back room at Doose's, or at some stupid upscale party that my grandparents tricked me into having. You belong where I am." With that, she leaned up again and kissed him, hard. It took less than a second for him to respond enthusiastically to the kiss.

When they finally broke apart, most of their audience had dispersed. All that remained was Logan. He raised his glass in a mock toast. He called out to Dean, "You better take care of our Ace here, bud. We'll be looking out for her."

Before Dean could get jealous, Rory interrupted, "He's someone I work with on the paper. Some of my school friends get kind of protective." She pulled on his hand, "Come on! You're coming inside to face your fears and to really rub it in my grandma's face that you're not going anywhere."

Being led up the walk and through the front door was actually more terrifying this time than the first time that Dean had walked through and met Rory's grandparents. The room was full of people in much nicer clothing than he could ever hope to afford. They all turned to stare. They all knew what tonight was and here he was feeling like an idiot. He gently tugged on Rory's hand and she turned toward him. He was slightly mesmerized by her for just a moment- the hair and make up were far more extravagant than anything he needed, but the jewelry only added to her radiance and the way that the skirt twirled reminded him of her homecoming dance when he really knew that he fell for her. This girl was perfect. "This is your chance to back out before your grandparents notice and before all of the eligible guys in here see you with someone. You sure you want this?"

Instead of a verbal response, Rory pulled on his jacket and reached up as far as she could to give Dean another kiss.

There was no way anyone in this room could mistake Dean for belonging anywhere but at her side.


End file.
